


Ash & Hau's Wild Adventures at Home

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Bed Sex, Boys Kissing, Confession, Conversation, Couch, Couch Sex, Doing Laundry, Embarrassment, Floor Sex, Home Alone, Living room sex, Loft, M/M, Moaning, MooMoo Milk, Morning, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Panic, Phone Call, Royal Mask, Screaming, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Sunbathing, Toung Kissing, Towels, Underage Sex, Unexpected Visitors, Waking Up, Wash Clothes, Watching a Pokèmon Battle on TV, beach, blowjob, clean up, house tour, laundry room, living room, morning shower, outdoor nudity, showering, sleeping, sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ash would be home alone when he gets some surprising visitors which quickly turns into an exciting adventure at his Alolan home
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Hau, Ash Ketchum/Professor Kukui, Hau/Professor Kukui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Under the Aloan Sun

Ash & Hau’s Wild Adventure at Home

Ash would be home alone at the Professor’s since Professor Kukui & Professor Burnet would be busy doing their thing as he wonders what he should do during the weekend when all of a sudden someone would be knocking on the door.

Ash’s thoughts: I wonder who that could be.

Once Ash opens the door his eyes almost pop right out of his head as he was stunned to Melemele Island Kahuna Hala.

Ash: Alola Kahuna Hala. What brings you guys here?

Hala: Alola Ash! I was wondering if the professor was home.

Ash: Sorry, but you just missed him. He & Professor Burnet are going to be busy this weekend.

Hala: I see. If he comes home, could you please tell him that I want to see him?

Ash: Absolutely!

Then out of nowhere, Hau pop right in front of Ash.

Hau: Alola Ash!

Ash was startle as he fell backwards & landed very hard on butt.

Ash: Ow! That hurt.

Hau: I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.

Ash: It’s alright. What are you doing here, Hau?

Hau: Just walking around with Uncle Hala.

Ash: Awesome. It’s so cool that you have an uncle that’s a kahuna.

Hau: I know.

Hala: You ready to go, Hau?

Hau: Actually uncle I was wondering if I could stay here.

Hala: Oh?

Hau: I always wanted to spend a whole day with Ash since we had our battle.

Hala: I see. Is it okay if my grandson stays here with you, Ash?

Ash: I don’t know mind at all. He can spend the night if it’s alright with you?

Hala: You can stay, but promise that you won’t cause any trouble.

Hau: You have my word.

Hala: Then you have my permission to stay with Ash.

Hau: Thank you so much, Uncle Hala.

Ash: Thank you Kahuna Hala.

Hala: No need for thanks. I’ll be going now. You two have fun.

Ash & Hau: We will.

Once Kahuna Hala left, Hau would enter the professor’s home as he was amazed of roomy Professor Kukui place was.

Hau: I can’t believe that you get stay in an awesome place like this.

Ash: I know. Let me show you around.

Hau: Thanks, Ash.

Ash couldn’t help but to smile as he gave Hau the grand tour of Professor Kukui’s place as Hau couldn’t believe how sweet the professor’s place is & was amazed that the professor got a downstairs gym & a loft, where Ash sleeps. Once Ash got done showing Hau the professor’s place, Hau would have an idea.

Hau: Hey Ash!

Ash: Yeah Hau.

Hau: Have you ever gone skinny dipping when Professor Kukui isn’t around?

Ash: Of course. It feels good to swim in the Alola waters in the nude.

Hau: Same here, do you want to go skinny dipping with me?

Ash: I thought you never ask.

Hau: Let’s go.

Ash: Hold on. We need to grab some towels.

Hau: I’ll wait for you outside.

Ash: Okay.

Hau would exit the professor’s house while Ash enters the laundry room as he grab two clean sets of towels for him & Hau. Once he grabbed the beach towels, he rushed right out of the house leaving his Pokémon all alone.

Hau: Wow! That was fast.

Ash: You ready to go skinny dipping?

Hau: I was born ready.

Ash: Let’s get closer to the water then we can shred our clothes off & have some fun.

Hau: Why are standing around here? Let’s go.

Ash & Hau would start dashing down the hill as they both make their way towards the beach. Once there, both boys quickly start removing all of their clothes as they both put them into one big pile. Once they both had removed all of their clothes, Ash & Hau would stare at each other’s extreme hot cute naked bodies as they both smile & start running towards the ocean water. Once they got their bodies in the water, Ash & Hau would splash at each other, have swimming races & go deepwater diving. Ash & Hau soon felt their skins getting wrinkly as they both swim back to shore to dry themselves off. Once they made it back, Ash & Hau would lie on their backs on their warm beach towels & sunbath in the Alolan sun. While they are relaxing & bathing, Hau decided to break the silence.

Hau: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah Hau.

Hau: Have you been thinking of me since our battle?

Ash: Absolutely. I always wanted to spend some time with you, but I’m glad that we’re doing it now.

Hau: I feel the same way, but I want to do so much more.

Ash: Oh? What do you have in mind?

Hau: Promise that you won’t freak out when I tell you.

Ash: You have my word.

Hau: Ever since I met you, I kinda wanted to have sex with you.

Ash: I’m glad that you told because I wanted to do the same to you.

Hau: Really? I thought I was the only one. I guess great minds think alike.

Ash: I guess so.

Hau: Since we’re all alone, do you want to have sex right now?

Ash: I was hoping that you would say that. I say we start by doing a 69 & since you’re my guest, you can be on top if you want.

Hau: I would be honor to top you, Ash, but which towel do we use?

Ash: Let’s use my towel.

Hau: Okay.

Hau would roll onto his hands & knees as crawl his way towards Ash. Once he got to his friend, Hau would position himself where he’s now facing at Ash’s penis & his penis is right above Ash’s face. Ash felt his face turning bright red at the beautiful sight of Hau’s penis.

Ash: Wow Hau! I didn’t know that you had a gorgeous penis.

Hau: Same here. I really want to suck yours.

Ash: I’m ready whenever you are, Hau.

Hau: Okay.

And with that Ash & Hau lean in and grab the head of each other’s penises with their lips which sent hot shocking pleasures throughout their body. Ash & Hau’s eyes widen as they loved the sweet of teasing each other’s penises. After a few minutes of getting use to each other’s penises, Ash & Hau slowly suck the rest of each other into their mouths & start bobbing their heads up and down while sucking at a steady pace. Ash & Hau couldn’t believe how warm & soft each other’s penises tasted inside their mouths as they both kept bobbing their heads until they both start oozing pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Ash & Hau would taste each other’s sweet hot pre-cum as they both knew that the other wouldn’t last long as they firmly wrap their lips tightly around each other’s penises as they continue to suck each other’s hot delicious penis. Ash & Hau are truly in love with each other’s warm hot soft penises as they both kept sucking each other with all of their might until they both exploded their white hot gooey cum insides each other’s mouths. Ash & Hau’s eyes widen as they both felt each other erupting their piping hot loads into each other as they both start drinking each other. Once they both got done unloading & drinking each other’s load, they both softly remove their lips away from each other as Hau roll back onto his beach towel as they both try to catch their breath.

Hau: Wow! That felt amazing.

Ash: You got that right. It felt so cool drinking your hot load Hau.

Hau: Same here Ash. I can’t get enough of yours.

Ash: I’m still kinda excited.

Hau: Me too. What else should we do?

Ash: If you’re up to it, maybe we can pound each other.

Hau: That sounds awesome plus whoever gets pounded must be on their beach towel.

Ash: Okay. Sounds like a plan.

Hau: Since I was on top, you can pound me first.

Ash: If that’s what you want.

Hau would adjust his body as he lays himself onto his back as he stuck his legs up into the air exposing his cute hot anus.

Hau: Oh, I’m positive.

Ash chuckle as he moves his body around until he got himself position onto his knees in front of Hau as he would look at Hau’s beautiful cute anus. Hau would notice Ash looking right at his anus as he felt his face turning bright red. Ash couldn’t help, but to laugh to see how cute Hau is blushing.

Ash: Are you ready for me, Hau?

Hau: Absolutely. I’m ready for you, Ash.

Ash smiles as he places the tip of his penis onto Hau’s anus. Hau gasped as he felt the warm soft tip of Ash’s penis rubbing against his anus. Ash would soon grab a hold of Hau’s ankles to keep his balance as he starts thrusting himself forward. Hau quickly starts whimpering as he felt the head of Ash’s penis pushing itself onto his anus. Hau kept on whimpering until he let out a very loud moan as he felt his entrance being penetrated by Ash’s penis as it slowly slides right on through & enters his body. Ash gasped as he couldn’t believe that he’s now inside of Hau.

Ash: How are you feeling, Hau?

Hau: I’m okay. It feels good to have you inside of me, Ash.

Ash: Same here.

Hau: Could you please start moving.

Ash: Sure thing, Hau.

Ash would take a deep breath as he slightly grip Hau’s ankles as he starts thrusting himself into his cute hot Alolan friend. Hau couldn’t contain himself as he starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt Ash’s warm soft penis sliding inside of him. Ash & Hau would stare at each other as Ash kept thrusting himself forward while Hau continues to howl in pure pleasure. Ash would soon notice that Hau’s nipples were getting hard as he soon felt his own nipples getting hard as well. Ash would chuckle as he kept on pounding away at Hau. Hau continue on moaning as he smiles right up at Ash. Ash smiles right back at Hau as he soon begin releasing his pre-cum inside of Hau. Hau gasped as he felt the warm hotness of Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start closing his entrance as they put the squeeze onto Ash’s penis. Ash gasped as he felt Hau’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis as he continues thrusting into him. Hau moaned even louder as he felt Ash’s penis moving itself deeper. Ash would feel himself burning up as he stick his tongue out & start panting as he continues to pound Hau. Hau couldn’t help himself as he starts laughing as he finds Ash panting cute. Ash kept on panting until he couldn’t bare the heat of the Alolan sun anymore as he soon moans on the top of his lungs & starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hau. Hau eyes widen as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body which causes him to moan even louder as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ash gasped as he saw Hau’s cute hot tan body being covered in his own white hot boy milk as it cause Ash to squirt a few more extra rounds of his own boy milk into Hau. Once both boys got done releasing their orgasms, Ash gently loosen up his grip as he release Hau’s ankles then gently pull his penis out of Hau. Hau gasped as he felt Ash’s wet slimy penis slowly sliding right out of his anus. Once Ash’s penis was out, Hau soon felt the cool Alolan breeze blowing as his anus is wide open as Ash’s entire load slowly starts oozing itself out of Hau & leak onto Hau’s beach towel.

Hau: Wow Ash. That was amazing.

Ash: I’m glad that you liked it.

Hau: This is the kind of thing that I’ve been dreaming ever since I met you.

Ash: I’ve been thinking the same thing, but the places that we do it are kinda exciting & dangerous.

Hau: Dangerous? What do you mean?

Ash: Well they are out in the open which means…

Hau: That someone could catch us in the act.

Ash: Exactly!!!

Hau: Like what we’re doing right now.

Ash: But no one is around & I highly doubt that someone would catch us.

Hau: Okay.

Ash: But enough of this. I’m itching for you to be inside of me, Hau.

Hau: Alright. Get into position & I’ll pound you crazy.

Ash laughed as he moves himself around as he finally got himself down onto his hands & knees on his beach towel as he waits for Hau. Hau would slowly move himself around as he slowly got right behind Ash & look at his cute exposed anus. Hau laughed as he got himself onto his knees as he slowly positions the tip of his penis onto Ash’s anus. Ash gasped as he felt the tip of Hau’s penis rubbing against his anus. Hau would firmly press his hands tightly around Ash’s hips as he took a deep breath & start thrusting himself forward into his Kantonian friend. Ash whimpers as he felt Hau’s penis shoving itself onto his anus. Ash kept breathing heavily until he moan on the top of his lungs as his eyes widen while Hau has finally broke through his entrance as Hau’s penis slowly yet easily slides itself right into Ash. Ash felt his entire body shaking as he tries to accept Hau.

Hau: Ash! Are you alright?

Ash: I’m fine. It feels so good to have you inside of me, Hau.

Hau: It feels amazing to be inside of you, Ash. I’m really enjoying our time together.

Ash: Same here. I don’t want this to end.

Hau: Can I please start moving.

Ash: Yes Hau. Please start moving.

Hau smile as he hold Ash’s hip still as he took a deep breath & start thrusting himself into his new pal. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt Hau’s super warm soft penis sliding itself as he couldn’t help himself as he starts moaning. Hau smiled as he enjoys hearing Ash’s sweet hot sexual voice as he continues thrusting himself into him. Ash kept moaning as he felt Hau’s moving deeper & deeper into his body as he soon stick his tongue out again & starts panting. Hau would start to feel hot as well as he begins huffing & puffing while trying to catch his breath as he kept on pounding away at Ash. Ash would start to feel a bit dizzy, but he shook it off as he continues on panting. Hau would feel tons of sweat sliding down his body as he begins to release his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash whimpers as he felt Hau’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start closing up & would put the squeeze onto Hau’s penis. Hau whimper as he felt Ash’s hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound him. Hau would be sweating like crazy as he continue thrusting himself into Ash until he couldn’t handle anymore hotness as he moans on the top of his lungs & unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash whimpers loudly as he felt the flow of Hau’s piping hot boy milk entering his body which causes him to start squirting his white hot gooey cum all over his towel. Once they both were done unloading, Hau softly pull his penis right out of Ash’s anus then gently remove his hands from Ash’s hips. Once he no longer felt Hau touching him, Ash quickly collapse onto his wet towel that he squirted as he tries to catch his breath. While he was resting, Hau would go over to his towel as he lay down on his back while turning his head & watch Ash’s cute face while his entire load would begin to slowly oozes its way out of Ash’s anus as it slides right down through Ash’s butt & oozes itself onto Ash’s balls as it finally reaches Ash’s towel.

Ash: Wow Hau! That pounding sure did take the wind out of me.

Hau: Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to.

Ash: Don’t apologize. It felt amazing, but I wish I had something to drink. My tongue is dried out.

Hau: I’m getting thirsty myself. I could go to the house & get us something to drink.

Ash: Please bring back a nice cold glass bottle of MooMoo Milk please.

Hau: Sure thing.

Hau got up off his beach towel as he ran back towards the Professor’s house. Once he enter the home, Hau would then enter the kitchen as he opens the refrigerator & grabs two cold bottles of MooMoo Milk. Once he closes the door, Hau would soon see a note on the refrigerator door that says 3:00 PM as he quickly ran back outside & down towards Ash as he handed him his ice cold bottle of MooMoo Milk as he would sit down on his beach towel staring at the Alolan ocean. Once they both uncap their bottles, they chugged all of the MooMoo Milk in one gulp as they both let out a sigh as they felt refresh.


	2. The Return of Ash Royal

Ash: Wow! That’s what I needed. Thank you, Hau.

Hau: Don’t mention it; anything for a friend.

Ash: I can’t thank you enough.

Hau: I still can’t believe that I’m spending time with you.

Ash: Same here. It truly feels unreal.

Hau: By the way, Ash why was there a note on the refrigerator?

Ash: What do you mean, Hau?

Hau: When I went inside to grab our MooMoo Milk, I notice a note.

Ash: Oh! That tells when the Masked Royal will be on.

Hau: Who’s the Masked Royal?

Ash: You got to be kidding!?! You truly never heard of the Masked Royal.

Hau would shake his head no as Ash drops his mouth wide open as he was absolutely stunned.

Ash: The Masked Royal is like the champion over at the Battle Royal Dome over at Akala Island.

Hau: Wow! He sounds awesome.

Ash: Sure does. By the way, what time was it when you reenter the house?

Hau: I think it was going on 3.

Ash’s eyes almost pop right out of his head as he quickly leaps up onto his feet & starts running back towards the house.

Hau: Ash! What’s wrong?!?

Ash: The Masked Royal is about to come on. I have to watch it.

Hau: What about our clothes & towels?

Ash would run back towards Hau as he gather up all of their clothes & towels as he quickly ran back towards the house as Hau would soon follow him. Once they enter the home, Ash would look up at the clock as it says 2:55 PM. Ash would drop the clothes & towels on the ground as he soon enters the bathroom & wet two wash clothes. After 30 seconds of getting the wash clothes wet, he soon return to Hau as he handed one over to him as they both soon start scrubbing their bodies clean of any white gooey cum spots that they had on them. Ash & Hau would check each other’s body to make sure that the other is squeaky clean. Once they both felt that each other was clean, Ash & Hau quickly put their clothes back on with 1 minute remaining as they both rush right into the living room as Ash grabs the TV remote & turns it on as the Masked Royal would soon appear. Ash’s eyes would sparkle as he was very happy to see the Masked Royal on television. Ash & Hau would sit down on the couch as they both would watch the Masked Royal’s matches. After watching 30 minutes of amazing battles, Ash would turn the television off as he & Hau were super pumped up.

Hau: Wow! Now I know why you like the Masked Royal so much.

Ash: I know. What did you think of him?

Hau: He’s truly amazing. Have you ever met him before?

Ash: I sure did. He & Incineroar helped Litten with its Flame Charge and during the match it evolved into Torracat then me & Torracat got to keep up together with them to take on some bad guys & Torracat also learn Revenge.

Hau: Wow! That’s truly amazing. The Masked Royal really looks after you & Torracat.

Ash: Yeah.

Hau: I wish I could meet the Masked Royal in person someday.

Ash: I hope so too. If you excuse me, I’ll be right back.

Hau: Okay.

Ash would hop off of the couch as he would make his way towards the laundry room. Ash would look around until he found his masked that the Masked Royal gave him. Ash would pop his head to make sure that Hau is still in the living room. Ash would remove his shirt as he slip his mask on as he makes his way back towards the living room as he would give Hau an unforgiving surprise. As he makes his way back towards the living room, Hau would be surprise as he wonders what’s going on.

Hau: Ash?!? Is that you?

Ash: Yup and you can call me Ash Royal.

Hau: Ash Royal?!?

Ash: The Masked Royal gave me that nickname while battling side by side with him & Incineroar.

Hau: Wow! That’s so cool & you look amazing with that cool mask.

Ash: Thanks. I know that I’m not the Masked Royal, but I thought of the next best thing.

Hau: Awe. You’re the best Ash.

Ash: It was nothing.

Hau: What do you want to do now?

Ash: Do you want to continue what we do back on the beach?

Hau: Absolutely!

Ash would smile as he was about to take his royal mask off when Hau grab his wrist & stopped him.

Ash: What’s wrong Hau?

Hau: Could you please keep your mask on, Ash Royal? I want to have sex with you with your mask on.

Ash Royal: Sure thing Hau.

Hau smiled as he & Ash Royal would start removing their clothes until they both ended buck naked in front of each other in the professor’s living room. Hau would sit down on the edge of the couch as Ash Royal would stand right in front of him. Hau can’t stop smiling as Ash Royal’s penis is literally inches away from his face as he places his hands onto Ash Royal’s hips then lean in & grab the tip of Ash Royal’s penis with his warm soft lips. Ash Royal gasped as he felt Hau’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as it send chills throughout his body. Hau would look up & saw Ash shaking as he slowly suck the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth. Ash gasped as he soon felt his entire penis going inside Hau’s mouth.

Ash Royal: Wow Hau! Your mouth feels amazing. Please keep going.

Hau would nod his head with Ash’s penis inside as he firmly wrap his lips softly around it as he starts bobbing his head back & forth while gently sucking on it. Ash Royal quickly starts moaning as he felt Hau’s warm hot wet mouth sucking at his super soft silky penis. Hau can’t get enough of Ash’s penis as he kept sucking more & more of it. Ash Royal would start breathing a bit heavy as he felt himself getting hot as he soon release his pre-cum inside Hau’s mouth. Hau’s eyes widen as he felt Ash Royal’s pre-cum entering his mouth as he sucks even harder as Ash Royal’s penis begins to twitch which surprises him. Ash Royal kept breathing very hard as he felt his penis twitching inside of Hau as the hotness became too much as Ash Royal moans on the top of his lungs & start squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hau’s mouth. Hau’s eyes sparkle as he felt load after load of Ash Royal piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he easily swallows all of it. Once Ash Royal got done unleashing his load, Hau gently loosen his lips as he slowly pulls them away from Ash Royal’s penis free it from his mouth. Ash gasped as he felt his wet slimy penis sliding right out of Hau’s piping hot mouth.

Hau: Wow Ash Royal! I’m surprise that you had a big load storing up.

Ash Royal: Me too

Hau: Thank you for allowing me to suck your super hot gorgeous penis.

Ash Royal: It’s my pleasure plus I hope you don’t mind if I suck yours as well.

Hau: Of course.

Ash Royal: Let’s swap positions.

Hau would nod his head as he slowly gets up off the couch as Ash Royal would sit down where Hau use to. Hau would step onto the couch as he soon got into a squatting position Ash Royal is inches away from his penis. Ash Royal would smile as he leans in & slowly wraps his lips around the head of Hau’s penis. Hau gasped as he felt Ash Royal’s warm soft grabbing the tip of his penis as it send chills throughout his body. Ash Royal saw Hau’s body shaking as he slurp the rest of Hau’s penis into his mouth then gently place his hands onto Hau’s hips as he starts moving the cute Alolan boy’s body. Hau eyes widen as he was very surprise to feel the strength of Ash Royal as he starts moaning like crazy as he felt his penis being suck very gently. Ash Royal was surprise that Hau is having a good time as he kept on sucking away at his penis. Hau kept on moaning as he continues to feel his body moving back & forth as he suddenly let out a loud gasp as he begins leaking pre-cum inside of Ash Royal’s mouth. Ash Royal’s eyes sparkle as he taste Hau’s hot delicious pre-cum as he gently press his lips tightly even more around Hau’s penis. Hau whimper as he felt Ash Royal’s lips sucking even harder on his penis. Ash Royal is truly in love with the sweet taste of Hau’s penis as he kept sucking more & more until Hau couldn’t take anymore. Hau couldn’t handle anymore of Ash Royal’s hot mouth as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash Royal’s mouth. Ash Royal kept his lips firmly around Hau’s penis as he start gulping down every bit of Hau’s boy milk. Once Hau got done squirting his load, Ash Royal gingerly loosen up his lips as he then slowly pull them off of Hau’s penis. Hau would let out shivering gasps as he felt his penis slowly sliding out of Ash’s mouth. Once his penis was out, Hau couldn’t hold his squatting position anymore as flop down onto Ash Royal’s lap as they both stare at each other & smile.

Hau: Sorry about that. My legs gave out.

Ash Royal: No need to apologize Hau.

Hau: What should we do next Ash Royal?

Ash Royal: If you’re up to it, I think we have sex on the couch.

Hau: Wow! That’s amazing.

Ash Royal: But we would need towel to keep from leaving any stains on it or the professor’s will know.

Hau: Understood. We can use the towels that we use on the beach.

Ash Royal: That might work, but would we carry sand from the beach into the house.

Hau: Oh!

Ash Royal: But you were onto something Hau. Maybe we could use new clean towels & once we’re done we can wash them. I tried doing laundry once & I made a very huge mess.

Hau: Don’t worry. I can help you do laundry.

Ash Royal: Thank you so much Hau. If you would be so kindly please get off of me, so I can get the clean towels.

Hau: Of course.

Hau would scoot himself off of Ash’s lap as he place his feet onto the floor as Ash Royal would get up off the couch as he makes his way towards the bathroom. Once inside he would grab two clean towels as he soon return to Hau. Ash Royal & Hau would spread the towels out onto the couch. Once the couch was cover, Ash Royal would lay down onto the towels on the couch as he waits for Hau.

Ash Royal: Since you were pounded first at the beach, I think it’s only fair that you pound me first.

Hau: Okay.

Hau would take a deep breath as he tries to calm himself down. Once he got himself calmed, he slowly hops back onto the couch as he slowly positions himself right in front of Ash Royal. Hau continues to breathe slowly as he then slowly lays himself on top of Ash Royal’s super hot silky body. Hau felt his body shiver as he loved feeling Ash Royal’s skin touching his. Ash Royal & Hau would soon look at each other as Hau slowly positions the tip of his penis right at Ash Royal’s anus. Ash Royal gasped as he felt the warm tip of Hau’s penis rubbing against his anus, but with it being wet & slimy it would slide right on through Ash Royal’s anus & enter inside Ash Royal body. Ash Royal’s eyes widen as he let out a very sharp gasp as he felt Hau’s warm hot slimy penis entering his body as he soon let out a loud whimper.

Hau: I’m so sorry Ash Royal. I didn’t mean to do that.

Ash Royal: It’s okay Hau. I know that you didn’t mean to. My hole was already loosened & with your wet cute slimy penis it made it easier for you to penetrate me.

Hau: Wow! It feels good a lot better than the first time.

Ash Royal: Please start moving Hau.

Hau: Sure thing Ash Royal anything for you.

Hau smile as he starts thrusting himself forward into Ash Royal. Ash Royal would let out a very sharp moan as he felt Hau’s penis moving much deeper into his body. Hau was surprise to hear Ash Royal moaning as he continue pounding him. Ash Royal & Hau kept on looking at each other until they both lean in & press their lips together as they both slip their tongues inside one another’s mouth. Ash Royal can’t take anymore as he wrap his arms & legs Hau’s beautiful hot silky body as he squeezes him closer. Hau’s eyes widen as he felt his body press against Ash Royal’s as he continues to pound him. Ash Royal & Hau would both slowly feel saliva dripping from their mouths as they kept on kissing each other as Hau soon felt his own penis being to leak pre-cum inside of Ash Royal. Ash Royal whimper into Hau’s mouth as he felt Hau’s pre-cum entering as his insides started to tighten up, but not as tightly as the first time. Hau would look directly into Ash Royal’s eyes as he was shock to feel Ash Royal’s insides were not as tight as the first time as he kept on pounding away at him. More saliva kept leaking out of their mouths until Hau couldn’t take anymore as he moans deep inside Ash Royal’s mouth as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash Royal. Ash Royal’s moan deeply into Hau’s mouth as he felt Hau’s piping hot boy milk rapidly entering his body as he soon start spraying his own white hot gooey cum in between his & Hau’s bodies. Once Hau got done emptying himself, he & Ash Royal slowly slip their tongues back inside their mouths then gently pull their lips apart as they both huff & puff while trying to catch their breath.

Ash Royal: Wow Hau! That sure was a wild pounding.

Hau: Thanks. I’m glad that you liked it Ash Royal.

Ash Royal: I sure did.

Hau would feel his penis shrinking as it became soft & slide right out Ash Royal’s opened anus. Ash Royal would let out a sigh as he no longer felt Hau’s penis inside of him, but soon felt Hau’s entire load easily oozing right out of him as it oozes onto the towels that they had placed on the couch. Hau’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk that he squirted into Ash Royal.

Hau: How are you feeling Ash Royal?

Ash Royal: I feel tired & drained, but I can continue since you haven’t a turn yet, Hau.

Hau: I can’t wait Ash Royal.

Ash Royal: Could you please hop off the couch for a moment please, so I can sit up.

Hau: Of course.

Hau would obey Ash Royal wishes as he hop out of the couch as Ash Royal slowly sat up on the couch as his penis would still be horny as Hau would stare at it. Ash Royal would notice Hau staring as he would chuckle.

Hau: What’s so funny Ash Royal?

Ash Royal: I notice that you’re staring at me.

Hau gasped as he knew that he was caught as he felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment.

Hau: I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.

Ash Royal: It’s alright Hau. I forgive you plus I’m happy that it’s still horny because it’s ready for you.

Hau: It’s ready for me?

Ash Royal: That’s right. I want you to ride it.

Hau’s face got even redder as he didn’t expect Ash’s response.

Hau: Are you sure?

Ash Royal: Absolutely.

Hau: Okay.

Hau would let out a deep breath as he slowly hop back onto the couch as he positions himself right above Ash Royal’s penis. Ash Royal would place his hands onto Hau’s hips as he gently shoves him down onto his penis. Hau starts whimpers as he felt the wet gooey head of Ash Royal’s penis rubbing against his anus as it easily breaks right through & enters his body. Hau couldn’t contain himself as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he felt Ash Royal’s penis reenter inside of him as he looks directly at Ash Royal’s eyes. Hau felt his heart beating very fast as he begins to breathe heavily as he lunged forward & his lips against Ash Royal’s. Ash Royal was surprise to feel Hau’s warm soft lips against as he would kiss the young Alolan boy right back. Hau’s eyes kept getting bigger & bigger as he was surprise to feel Ash Royal kissing right back then slowly left himself bouncing as he soon realize what’s happening. Ash Royal would place his hands onto Hau’s hips as he gently start bouncing the cute Alolan boy up & down onto his penis while continuing to kiss him. Hau was amazed of the strength that Ash Royal has as he continues to kiss the young masked boy. Ash Royal & Hau would both feel saliva dripping from their mouths again as they both soon feeling hot as Ash Royal penis beings leaking pre-cum inside Hau. Hau whimper inside Ash Royal’s mouth as he felt Ash Royal’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides start close up, but not as tightly as before. Ash Royal felt Hau’s insides trying to squeeze onto his penis as he starts bouncing Hau a bit faster. Hau’s eyes widen in shock as he felt himself bouncing faster as he let out a whimpering moan into Ash Royal’s mouth. Ash Royal could feel Hau whimpering moans vibrating inside his mouth as he too start letting out a whimpering moan into Hau’s mouth. Hau kept receiving surprise after surprise as he was stunned that Ash Royal is letting out a whimpering moan into his mouth as well. Both boys felt their penises twitching, but it would Ash Royal’s penis that couldn’t anymore excitement as Ash Royal moans on the top of his lungs inside Hau’s mouth as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hau. Hau felt himself shaking as he felt shot after shot of Ash Royal’s piping hot boy milk into his body. The hotness of Ash Royal’s orgasm would just be too much as Hau scream deeply into Ash Royal’s mouth as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum all over Ash Royal’s stomach & chest. Ash Royal’s eyes widen as he felt the warm gooeyness of Hau’s boy milk covering his body as it cause Ash Royal to squirt a few more extra rounds into Hau. Once they both got exploding their hot loads, they slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths as they soft pull their lips apart as they huff & puff while trying to catch their breath. Ash Royal & Hau continue to look at each other as they both felt extremely drain & sleepy.

Hau: Wow Ash Royal. I can’t believe how much strength that you have.

Ash Royal: Me either. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Hau: Awesome. It was amazing.

Ash Royal would soon let out a yawn as his eyes are starting to feel droopy.

Ash Royal: I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling sleepy.

Hau: Same here. I don’t want to move from this spot.

Ash Royal: Then don’t. Sleep right where you are.

Hau: Are you sure?

Ash Royal: I’m positive.

Hau: Thank you so much, Ash Royal. You’re the best.

Ash Royal: Don’t mention it.

Hau: I love you Ash Royal.

Ash Royal: And I love you Hau.


	3. Welcome Home Professor

Both boys would let out a big yawn at the same time as their eyes are becoming very sleepy as they both soon drifted off to sleep as Hau would lean his head against Ash Royal’s as they both would sleep peacefully. After hours 2 went, the house phone would begin to ring as Ash would be the first one to wake up as he realize that Hau is still fast asleep as he would use left arm to hug the cute sleepy Alolan boy as he leads forward & grabs the phone with his right hand and answers it.

Ash: Hello?

Professor Kukui: Alola Ash! How are you?

Ash: Oh! Alola Professor Kukui. I’m doing well. How are you doing?

Professor Kukui: I’m doing fine. I have exciting news.

Ash: What is it?

Professor Kukui: I got done early, so I’ll be coming home right now.

Ash’s eyes widen as he realizes that what the professor just said.

Ash: That’s awesome. When will you be here?

Professor Kukui: I should be there less than an hour.

Ash: I can’t wait to see you, Professor.

Professor Kukui: Same here. I miss seeing you, Ash. See you when I get home.

Ash: Bye Professor.

Professor Kukui: Bye.

Ash would hang the phone up as he forward & place back onto the coffee table as he knew that he has to wake up Hau soon.

Ash: Hau! Wake up! It’s time to wake up.

Hau: 5 more minutes, grandpa. I’m sleepy.

Ash admires how cute Hau is when he’s sleeping, but he knew that they don’t have a lot of time before Professor Kukui comes home. Ash couldn’t think of anything else except for one as he took a deep breath & lunge his lips onto a sleepy Hau. Once his lips made contact, Ash would soon slip his tongue inside Hau’s sleepy mouth as he begins to swirl it all around hoping that Hau would wake up soon. After 10 minutes went by, Hau would slowly wake up as he would soon moan to the shock of feeling Ash’s wet slimy tongue inside his mouth. Ash was very happy that Hau is awake as he quickly slips his tongue back inside his mouth & quickly pulls his lips away from Hau’s. Hau’s eyes widen as he was very shock by Ash’s actions.

Hau: Ash! Why did do you do that while I was sleeping?!?

Ash: I’m very sorry, Hau, but there’s no time to explain. Professor Kukui got done what he was doing & he’ll be here very shortly.

Hau: Yikes! We better get this clean.

Ash: Could you please help me.

Hau: Absolutely. Let’s put our underwear on & get started.

Ash: What about the rest of our clothes.

Hau: We don’t have time to put them on. Let’s put into the bathroom, so we can wear them once we’re done taking a bath.

Ash: Okay.

Hau would remove himself off of Ash as Ash’s penis would easily slide right out of Hau’s anus. Ash would get up off the couch as well as he rushes to help Hau. Once Ash caught up to Hau, Hau would notice that Ash is still wearing his royal mask.

Hau: Hey Ash! Are you forgetting something!?!

Ash: No. What?

Hau: Your mask.

Ash: Oh!

Ash would pull his royal mask off as his cute adorable face was revealed as would grab the towels from the beach while Hau would rush back over to the couch to grab their clothes & towels as they both make a mad dash to the laundry room. Once there, Hau would drop the clothes & towels onto the floor as he soon grab his & Ash’s underwear. Ash would drop the towels from the beach onto the pile as they both would put their underwear back on when Hau quickly remember something.

Hau: Ash, stop.

Ash: What is it, Hau?

Hau: We totally forgot to clean our butts. If were to put our underwear on, they would’ve been stain.

Ash: Thank goodness we didn’t put them on just yet.

Hau: Let’s use the wash clothes to wipe each other’s butt clean & make sure that we get all of each other’s boy milk off.

Ash would nod his head as they both would grab the wash clothes as they made sure that they got their cute butts clean. Once they wipe all of the wet gooey boy milk off of each other, they soon use the dirty towels to dry their butts off. Once their butts felt dry & clean, Ash & Hau quickly put their underwear as they were about to start laundry, they both heard the doorbell as their eyes widen as they wonder who could it be. Ash would rush right out of the laundry room as he would go see who it was. Once Ash opens the door, his eyes widen as it Professor Kukui.

Ash: Professor! Welcome home.

Hau would hear Ash welcoming Professor Kukui as he decided to stop what he was doing & greet himself to the professor.

Professor Kukui: It feels so good be home. I truly miss you, Ash.

Ash: Same here professor.

Professor Kukui: What have you been up to?

Ash: Nothing much. Kahuna Hala & Hau came by. Hau wanted to spend the day with me ever since our battle, so he did & we done a lot of things together.

Professor Kukui: Oh!

Ash: Hau & I would go swimming & we would watch the Masked Royal match.

Professor Kukui: That’s awesome. Is Hau still here?

Hau: I’m right here professor. It’s an honor & pleasure to finally meet you.

Professor Kukui: The pleasure is all mine.

Hau: By the way, Ash. Did you give him the message?

Professor Kukui: What message?

Ash: Oh! That’s right. Kahuna Hala said that he wanted to talk to you.

Professor Kukui: Did he say what he wanted to talk about?

Ash: Nope.

Professor Kukui: I’ll give him a call. You two can sit on the couch together.

Ash: Okay Professor.

Hau: Sure thing.

Ash & Hau would look at each other as they both smile & walk over towards the couch and sat down together. After a good long talk to Kahuna Hala, Professor Kukui would sit across from them on the other side of the couch.

Professor Kukui: What do you think of my place, Hau?

Hau: Your house is truly amazing, Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui: I’m glad that you like it. What have you & Ash been up to today?

Hau: Well, we went swimming then we would watch the Masked Royal.

Professor Kukui: So I nice quiet day?

Ash & Hau would look at each other as they nod their heads & lean in and planting their lips against each other in front of Professor Kukui. Professor Kukui’s face would quickly turn bright red as he never ever expected to see Ash & Hau kissing each other in front of him. Watching the two young boys kiss made the professor very horny as he decided to give them a very special treat that they won’t forget. After a few minutes of kissing, Ash & Hau slowly pull their lips apart as they slowly turn their heads towards the professor as they both wonder what he thinks.

Professor Kukui: Wow! I’m actually speechless.

Ash: We’re sorry if it was too much.

Professor Kukui: Don’t apologize, Ash. I’m happy that you & Hau did what you two thought was fun for the both of you.

Hau: You’re not upset?

Professor Kukui: How can I be?!? You two are truly made for each other & I’m happy for the both of you, but I hope you two know that you got me all excited & I’m going to need help.

Ash & Hau would feel their faces turning bright red as they both felt guilty.

Hau: Is there anything that we can do, professor?

Professor Kukui: I’m so glad that you asked that Hau because I’m going to need you & Ash’s help.

Ash: What do you want us to do, professor?

Professor Kukui: For starters, you both can remove your underwear since it’s just us guys around.

Ash & Hau would look at each other as they both smile as they quickly got up off the couch as they both slide their underwear down to their feet as they step out of them as they proudly stand buck naked in front of Professor Kukui. Professor Kukui would feel his face turning bright as he liked looking at Ash & Hau’s amazing cute hot naked bodies as his penis would twitch in his shorts. Ash & Hau would notice the professor’s penis twitching as they both start blushing.

Professor Kukui: Excellent job boys. Now it’s my turn to join in on the fun.

Professor Kukui would stand up as he begins removing his clothes in front of Ash & Hau. Ash & Hau felt their faces getting redder as they both enjoyed seeing Professor Kukui stripping in front of them. Once he had removed all of his clothes, he too would be completely naked just like Ash & Hau as he sat back down onto the couch.

Professor Kukui: There’s nothing better than walking around in your home buck naked.

Ash: I have to agree professor.

Hau: Same here.

Professor Kukui: Now which one of you wants to help me with my problem first?

Ash: I’ll be happy to do it.

Hau: No I would.

Professor Kukui: Hold on you two. Since Ash has been living here with me, how about he goes first & maybe you can learn something from this Hau.

Hau: Okay.

Ash would crawl on the couch as he made his way towards Professor Kukui. Once he got to him, Ash would soon get onto his knees as he slowly spread his butt cheeks apart exposing his cute hot anus as he lowers himself down onto the professor’s penis. Ash gasped as he felt the warm head of Professor Kukui’s penis rubbing against his anus. Hau would remain quiet as he continues to watch while his penis begins to twitch. Professor Kukui would gasp as he felt the head of his penis rubbing against Ash’s anus as he enjoys it. Ash would look directly into Professor Kukui’s eyes as he took a deep breath & lowers himself down forcing himself to insert Professor Kukui’s penis into his body as he then remove his hands from his butt cheeks. Professor Kukui’s eyes widen as he felt his penis going inside of Ash as it begins twitching inside the young trainer. Ash gasped as he felt the professor’s penis twitching as he slowly place his hands onto the professor’s shoulders & start bouncing himself up & down on it. Hau would be shocked to see Ash moving so easily on the professor’s penis as it made his own penis twitch as he would watch the two the of them while playing with his nipples instead of his penis. Ash would let out slow deep breaths as he continues bouncing on the professor’s penis. Professor Kukui would smile right at Ash as he enjoy feeling Ash’s warm hot insides sliding up & down on his penis. Ash would lean in & start kissing the professor stunning Hau. Hau gasped as he felt his penis twitching even more as it begins oozing pre-cum as he slowly feels his nipples getting hard. Ash & Professor Kukui would swirl their tongues inside each other’s mouths as they both begin oozing pre-cum as the professor’s would leak inside of Ash while Ash’s would slowly slide down his penis. Ash would start bouncing a bit faster as & the professor continue on kissing each other. Professor Kukui would notice Hau playing with himself as it made his penis twitch inside of Ash. Ash whimpers into the professor’s mouth as he felt it twitching as he continues bouncing. Professor Kukui would suddenly feel hot as he couldn’t contain the sexual hotness anymore as he deeply moans into Ash’s mouth & begins spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside. Ash quickly stops bouncing as he let out a very loud sexual moan into the professor’s mouth as he feels the professor’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he explodes his white hot gooey cum all over the professor’s body. Hau couldn’t believe that he’s witnessing as he watch Ash & Professor Kukui squirting their hot loads as he tries to hold back his own & successfully does it, but he would be burning up as sweat is rapidly slide down his body. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Ash & Professor Kukui slowly remove their tongues from each other’s mouths as Ash slowly lifts himself up off the professor’s penis as it easily slides right out. Ash let out a sharp gasp as he no longer felt Professor Kukui’s penis inside of him, but quickly moan as he felt the rapid flow of the professor’s load oozing its way out as it drips down onto the floor. Hau would get up off the couch as he would go into the laundry room & grab a dirty towel and help wipe the gooey cum puddle that was created on the floor.

Ash: Sorry about the mess, professor.

Professor Kukui: It’s okay & thank you cleaning the mess Hau.

Hau: It’s no big deal. Glad that I could help.

Professor Kukui: How are you feeling, Ash.

Ash: A bit drain, but I’m okay.

Professor Kukui: That’s good. Are you ready for your turn, Hau?

Hau: Absolutely. I had to hold back my own orgasm while watching the both of you.

Professor Kukui: Wow! That’s very impressive, Hau. That takes a lot of strength to do. You should proud of yourself.

Hau: Thanks. I’m ready whenever you are professor.

Professor Kukui: Excellent! Let’s hop onto the couch & get started.

Professor Kukui would hop onto the couch as he lays flat on his back as Hau would hops onto the professor as he spread his butt cheeks like Ash & positions his anus right above the professor’s penis. Once he felt his anus rubbing against the professor’s penis, Hau let out a sharp gasp as he slowly remove his hands from his butt cheeks.

Professor Kukui: You ready?

Hau would nod his head yes as they both would extend their hands as they clamp them together. Once they have a tight grip of each other, Hau would take a deep breath as he slowly shoves himself down upon the professor penis. Professor Kukui would feel the head of his penis shoving against Hau’s anus very roughly until it finally broke through. Hau’s eyes widen as he let out deep gasp as he was shocked to Professor Kukui’s penis inside his body as it would tremble and shake.

Professor Kukui: You okay, Hau?

Hau: I’m fine just surprise to feel your big thing inside of me.

Professor Kukui: I promise that you’ll get use to it.

Hau: Can I start moving now, professor?

Professor Kukui: Of course.

Hau took a deep breath as he grips Professor Kukui’s hands tightly as he begins bouncing on the professor’s penis. Professor Kukui gasped as he was shocked to feel how tight Hau’s insides were as he slowly lets out shivering moans while holding the young island boys hands. Hau would stare down at the professor while continuing to riding his amazing penis. Professor Kukui would be surprise to feel how strong Hau is as his body continues to shiver as it begins oozing pre-cum inside of him. Hau gasped as he felt something wet & slimy as his insides quickly clamp onto the professor’s penis very tightly while he too oozes pre-cum out of his own penis. Professor Kukui’s eyes widen as he would watch Hau’s cute adorable penis oozing pre-cum as it made his own penis twitch inside the young boy. Hau let out another loud sharp gasp as he felt the professor’s penis twitching as he continues bouncing on it. Professor Kukui would feel himself burning up as he huff & puff trying to cool down, but the sexual heat would be unbearable as he moans on the top of his lungs & begin unleashing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hau. Hau’s eyes widen in absolute shock as he felt shot after shot of the professor’s piping hot load entering his body as he grips the professor’s hands as tightly as possible as he soon screams on the top of his lungs & begins spraying his white hot gooey cum all over the professor’s body. Professor Kukui gasped as he was shocked at the amount of boy milk Hau had just squirted out of his penis as he unleashes a few more rounds into him.

Hau: Wow professor. That felt great.

Professor Kukui: I’m glad that you liked it.

Hau: Now I understand why Ash has so much fun with you.

Professor Kukui: You’re more than welcome to have sex with me or Ash anytime that you want.

Hau: Really?!? Thank you so much professor.

Professor Kukui: It’s my pleasure, but I think it’s time for you & Ash to get clean & head straight to bed. You two had an exciting day together.

Hau: Okay professor. Hey Ash! Let’s take a shower together.

Ash: Okay.

Ash would hop out of the chair as he & Hau would walk towards the bathroom. Professor Kukui would smile as he’s happy that Ash had a wonderful time with Hau. Once inside, Ash & Hau would step into the shower, as Ash would turn the water & adjust the temperature settings where the water was just warm enough for the both of them. As the warm water hits their bodies, Ash & Hau would take turns standing underneath the showerhead making sure that their bodies are getting clean. Once it was Hau’s turn to stand underneath the showerhead, Ash would get right behind & slips his penis right through Hau’s anus as it now back inside of Hau. Hau’s eyes sparkle as he let out a stunning gasp as he was shocked to feel Ash’s penis back inside after having Professor Kukui’s. Ash would then place his hands over Hau’s chest as his fingers soon start pinching the cute Alolan boy’s nipples & start thrusting himself into him. Hau suddenly starts moaning as he was truly caught off guard by as he felt his penis twitch while enjoying having Ash back inside of him. Ash would take a deep & start thrusting himself into the cute Alolan boy. Hau would start moaning as he felt himself getting weaker from all of the sex that he had all day, but would find some way to keep himself up while enduring one final pounding. Ash would huff & puff while ramming himself into Hau while also pinching gently Hau’s super sensitive nipples. Hau would breathe heavily as he tries to endure the new sexual feeling running through his body. Ash kept on pounding away at Hau as he soon felt himself oozing pre-cum inside the cute Alolan boy. Hau gasped as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly clamp onto the young boy’s penis & squeeze it with all of its might. Ash let out a sharp breathtaking gasp as he felt Hau squeezing his penis as it would become super sensitive as Ash screams on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hau. Hau’s eyes sparkle as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he moans on the top of his lungs & squirts his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the shower floor, but quickly get wash away. Once they both got done unleashing their loads, Ash gently let go of Hau’s nipples as he soft remove his hands off of Hau’s chest then soft pull his penis out of the cute Alolan boy. Hau let out a very gasp as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside of him, but whimpers as he felt Ash’s load oozing its way out as it drips down onto the shower floor & begin washed away then suddenly drop down onto his knees as he couldn’t stand up anymore.

Hau: Wow Ash! You just keep surprising me.

Ash: I’m glad that you like it & I do want to apologize for that sneak attack.

Hau: It’s okay & if we’re being honest with each other, I can’t stand up. My legs gave out.

Ash: It’s okay. I can carry you.

Hau: Thanks, but what about you? Aren’t we going to finish what you started?

Ash: Do you want to?

Hau: Of course plus I would feel embarrass sleeping with you with a horny penis.

Ash: Okay.

Hau would slowly move around as he sat down on the shower floor on his butt as his penis would be pointing straight up. Ash would move himself into a squatting position as he places his anus onto the tip of Hau’s penis. Ash & Hau would stare into each other’s eyes as Ash slowly himself down as he felt Hau’s penis pushing against his anus until it finally slipped right on through as it enters Ash. Ash let out a sharp gasp as he felt Hau’s penis inside of him as he then lunge forward & plant his lips against the cute Alolan boy. Hau’s eyes widen as he was stunned to feel Ash’s warm soft lips as they begin making out with each other while Ash starts bouncing onto Hau’s penis. Hau would let out some weird sexual noises while feeling Ash’s hot insides moving up & down on his penis causing it to twitch. Ash’s eyes widen as he felt Hau’s penis twitching as he couldn’t help himself as he hugs the Alolan boy very tightly while continuing to bounce on his penis. Ash & Hau soon felt themselves getting hot as they slip their tongues inside one another’s mouths while moaning as Hau felt his penis oozing pre-cum inside his best friend. Ash didn’t want to make noise that would break their hot romance that they got going as his body shivers while his insides are being coated by Hau’s pre-cum as the insides quickly tighten up & give Hau’s penis a squeeze. Hau would breathe through his nose as he felt his penis being squeezed tightly by Ash’s insides as it suddenly starts bursting white hot gooey cum into the young boy. Ash soon begins moaning deeply into Hau’s mouth as he feels the young Alolan boy’s piping hot load entering his body as he too squirts his white hot gooey cum all over Hau’s chest & stomach, but would be washed away from the shower water. Ash & Hau would stare at each other as they gently pull their tongues back inside their mouths as they slowly pull their lips apart. Ash & Hau would both take slow deep breaths as Ash gingerly lifts himself up off of Hau’s penis. Once he stood back up onto his feet Ash begins to whimper as he felt Hau’s hot load oozing out as it drips onto the shower floor as the shower water washes it away. Ash would walk over & turn the shower water off as he steps out of the shower & grabs two clean towels as he & Hau begin drying themselves off as they both felt refresh & squeaky clean. Once they were dry, Ash would help Hau back up onto his feet as he still felt weak.

Hau: Thank you Ash.

Ash: Don’t mention it. It’s the least that I can do.

Hau: Let’s put our towels with the other dirty laundry.

Ash: Okay.

Ash & Hau would take their time as they put their wet towels into the dirty laundry pile as they both felt extremely tried & exhausted as they begin walking towards the living room.

Professor Kukui: Hey you two. How was your shower?

Hau: It was amazing.

Ash: It felt heavenly.

Professor Kukui: I’m glad that you guys enjoyed it, but I’m a bit worried that you two won’t have enough strength to get up to the loft.

Ash: Don’t worry professor. We can do it.

Hau would make his way towards the ladder as he struggles to get himself up it, but he manages to do it. Ash would follow Hau as he makes it up easily. Once up on the loft, Ash & Hau would see a sleeping bag on the floor as Ash decided to sleep on the floor while Hau sleeps on the couch.

Professor Kukui: Good night boys.

Ash & Hau: Good night professor.

Ash & Hau would let out some yawns as they look at each other & smile.

Hau: Good night Ash.

Ash: Good night Hau.


	4. An Unforgettable Alolan Morning

Both boys would soon fall asleep as tomorrow would be a brand new day. Once morning came, Ash & Hau would both wake up at the exact same time as they both let out some big yawns as both boys realized that they had slept naked without putting their night clothes on, as they both turn their heads & look at each other.

Ash: Good morning Hau.

Hau: Good morning Ash.

Ash: It’s ashamed that you have to leave.

Hau: Hey! Don’t think about that. Just focus on the here and now & besides, I have problem that I know you can handle.

Ash chuckles as he knew what Hau meant.

Ash: Or you can come over to me since I'm already in position.

Hau: Okay. I can't argue with that.

Hau would remove himself from his bed as he makes his way towards Ash. Once he made his way towards Ash, Hau would gently lay on top of him facing the opposite direction. Ash & Hau would chuckle as they both would wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penises & gently devour each other into their mouths and start sucking away at each other. Ash & Hau moaned as they enjoyed tasting each other as their lips would wrap even tighter around each other’s penises. Ash & Hau would suck more & more of each other as they can’t get enough of each other until they both begin oozing pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Once their mouths tasted the other’s pre-cum they both slightly tighten their lips even tighter around each other’s penises as they both suck even harder. Ash & Hau would feel themselves trembling as they both continued suck & devour each other’s warm hot soft penises into their mouths. Both boys continue their steady pace, but the hot pleasure of sucking & devouring each other’s warm hot penises became too much as they both squirted their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths. Ash & Hau’s eyes sparkle as they both the other’s warm hot liquid boy milk entering their mouths as they both quickly start swallowing the others load. Once they both swallowed everything that the other had squirted, both Ash & Hau slowly remove their lips off of each other’s penises as they start gasping for air. After catching their breath, Hau would turn his whole body around as he now face to face with the cute Kantonian boy.

Hau: Wow Ash! You look so beautiful.

Ash: Thanks, but you’re truly the cutest & hottest boy here, Hau. I can’t enough of you.

Hau: Shall we continue?

Ash: Yes. Is it alright if I ride you?

Hau: Of course, but I think better swap positions first.

Ash: Good idea.

Ash & Hau roll themselves as Hau is down laying flat on his back on the sleeping bag while Ash is now lying on top of Hau's warm hot soothing skin. Ash would scoot his body around as he soon found himself on his knees as his anus right above Hau’s still wet slimy horny penis. Hau smiled as he liked looking at Ash’s super hot naked body as it made his penis twitch. Ash took a deep breath as he slowly lowers himself down as he felt the wet slimy tip of Hau’s penis touching his anus as it send chills throughout his body.

Hau: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine, just taking my time.

Hau would nod his head as Ash continues to slower himself down as he felt the wet slimy head of Hau’s penis pushing against his anus. Ash would let out some whimpers as he continued on lowering himself until he felt the wet slimy head of Hau’s penis pushing its way through his anus as it now inside of him. Hau gasped as he could feel Ash’s warm hot insides as it gave him chills. Ash would take slow deep breaths as he extends his hands out towards Hau. Hau would reach out & grab a hold of Ash’s hands as both boys would grip each other very tightly as Ash took one final deep breath as he slowly begins bouncing up & down on Hau’s wet slimy penis. Hau gasped as he feels Ash’s warm hot insides rubbing his wet slimy penis as it gave him goosebumps while still gripping Ash’s hands very tightly. Ash would let out some deep breaths as he continues to bounce every so lightly while holding on it Hau’s warm soft hands. Both boys stare at each other as they couldn’t help themselves as they smile while enjoying the sweet hot pleasure. Hau would slowly let out some low sexual moans as he felt his wet slimy penis twitch inside of Ash while Ash would moan & groan about it. Ash continues ride to Hau’s wet slimy penis as he soon felt hot as sweat begins to sliding down his body. Hau gasped as he watch sweat drops sliding down Ash’s smoking hot cute body as it causes to start leaking pre-cum inside of him. Ash whimpers as he felt Hau’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly clamp onto Hau’s wet slimy penis even tighter. Hau let out a whimpering moan as he felt Ash’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis as more & more pre-cum leaks into Ash. Ash could feel that Hau is getting close as he continues to bouncing on the Alolan boy’s wet hot slimy penis while breathing very heavily. Hau would feel himself burning up as he can’t take anymore hot sexual heat as he moans on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash stopped bouncing as he felt squirt after squirt of Hau’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as the extreme hot load would be too much as Ash moans on the top of his lungs & unleashes his white hot gooey cum all over Hau’s face, chest & stomach. Hau would feel Ash’s piping hot boy milk all over himself as it causes him to fire a few more extra rounds into Ash. Once both boys were done, they would remain where they are while catching their breath.

Hau: Wow Ash! That was amazing.

Ash: Thanks Hau. I really liked riding your penis. It felt so good inside of me.

Hau: Same here. It felt incredible to be inside of you & even more awesome when I shot my hot load inside of you.

Ash: You want to experience what I just did, Hau?�  
Hau: You really mean it?

Ash: Yeah, but this time let’s do on my bed.

Hau: Okay.

Ash & Hau would slowly release their hand grip as Ash softly remove himself up off of Hau’s extremely wet slimy covered penis, but once he stood up onto his feet, Ash would whimper as he felt Hau’s warm load slowly oozing its way out of his body as it slowly leaks out of him & drips onto the floor. Hau’s eyes widen as he watch the amount of boy milk he had squirted into his pal oozing out of him & dripping on the floor. Ash would walk right over towards his bed as he lays flat on his back on the bed as he waits for Hau to join him. Hau slowly got himself back up onto his feet as he slowly walks over towards Ash. Once he got there, Hau slowly hop onto Ash’s bed as he quickly got into position as place himself right above Ash’s wet slimy penis.

Ash: Wow Hau! I didn’t know that you would look so hot being on top of me.

Hau would feel himself blushing as he felt embarrass from Ash’s sweet comment.

Hau: You really think so?!?

Ash: Yeah. You look like a cute hot sexy Alolan sex god.

Hau gasped as he was even more shock & embarrassed by Ash’s incredible comments.

Hau: Well you look absolutely gorgeous when you’re naked as well, Ash.

Ash smiled as he chuckles.

Ash: I can’t argue with that. Are you ready to have me inside of you, Hau?

Hau: Yes Ash. Give me all of your warm hot boy milk.

Ash: Oh I will.

Hau took a deep breath as positions his anus right above the wet slimy tip of Ash’s penis. Both boys gasp as they both felt each other’s sensitive spot as they stare at one another. Hau would quickly extend his hands out towards Ash. Ash would reach out & grab a hold of Hau as both boys clamp their hands together while breathing through their noses as Hau calmed himself & begin slowly himself down as he felt Ash’s wet slimy penis breaking through his anus as it easily enters his body. Hau quickly let out a surprising sharp gasp as he was surprise to feel how easy it was to get Ash’s penis inside of him. Both boys continue to stare at each other as they both slowly nod their heads as Hau took slow deep breaths as he begins bouncing on Ash’s wet slimy penis. Ash would let out some sighing peaceful moans as he enjoys feeling Hau’s warm hot insides sliding up & down against his penis. Hau continues on bouncing as he enjoys the feeling of his insides sliding up & down Ash’s wonderful wet slimy penis. Ash continues to breathe softly while enjoying the feeling of being inside of Hau, but he soon would release his pre-cum inside of him. Hau gasp as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly tighten up & really put the squeeze on Ash’s penis. Ash gasped in shock as he felt Hau’s warm hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis as the cute hot Alolan boy continues to bounce his wet slimy penis. Hau would squeeze Ash’s hands very tightly as he bounce himself even fast while breathing very heavily. Ash felt the pressure of Hau’s warm hot insides squeezing more & more of his penis with every bounce as he couldn’t handle anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hau. Hau stopped bouncing as he felt Ash’s piping hot boy milk rapidly entering his body as he too moans on the top of his lungs as he sprays his white hot gooey cum all over Ash’s face, chest & stomach. Ash gasped as he felt Hau’s warm hot load all over himself as he felt himself squirting a few more loads into Hau. Once the boys were done, they slowly let go of each other’s hands as Hau remove himself off of Ash as Ash’s penis would pop right out of him. Hau gasped as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside of him as he plant his feet on the floor, but quickly whimper as he felt Ash’s hot load slowly oozing its way out of him as it leaks right out of his anus & starts dripping down onto the floor. Ash would turn his head as he watch his load dripping out of Hau as it drips onto the floor.

Hau: Wow! Now I know how you feel. It felt amazing.

Ash: I’m glad that you liked it, but I don’t know about you I feel like taking a nap.

Hau: I feel you, but we just woke up, but how about we take a nice long hot shower. Maybe that will wake us up.

Ash: Okay.

Ash & Hau would climb down from the loft as they both would make their way towards the bathroom. They would walk across the living room as they saw Professor Kukui still sleeping on the couch buck naked as they quiet sneak pass him & let him sleep. Once inside the bathroom, Ash would close the door behind them as they both step into the shower together as Hau would turn the shower water on. Hau quickly adjust the water to the right temperature as both boys took turns standing underneath the shower head as they left the warm water wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. While Hau was standing underneath the showerhead & letting the warm water wash his body, Ash would quietly sneak behind him & grab a hold of his penis. Hau gasped in shock as he was totally caught off guard.

Hau: Hey Ash! What are you doing?

Ash: I’m so sorry, Hau, but I want to have one more round of sex with you.

Hau: Really!?! 

Ash: Yeah!

Hau: Alright. Let’s do it.

Ash: I promise that you won’t ever forget this, Hau.

Ash would position the head of his penis right against Hau’s anus as it easily slid right on through & is now inside the cute hot Alolan boy. Hau gasped in shocked as he was surprise to feel Ash’s penis inside of him so soon.

Ash: You alright, Hau. I didn’t hurt you?

Hau: No. I was just surprise to feel you inside of me so quickly.

Ash: Well, we did loosen each other up in the loft.

Hau: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Ash would slowly place his hands over Hau’s chest as his fingers would find their way towards Hau’s warm soft sensitive nipples. Hau let out a shivering gasp as he knew what Ash is going to do. Ash would slowly pinch Hau’s nipples as he begins playing with them while beginning to thrust himself into the cute hot Alolan boy. Hau quickly let out a whimpering moan as he feels his nipples being squeezed while also feeling Ash’s warm hot penis moving inside of him. Ash would let out some shivering moans as he continues on playing with Hau’s cute hot adorable nipples while continuing to pound him. Hau felt himself breathing very heavily as the pleasure of having his nipples being played with while being pounded is too much as he felt himself oozing lots of pre-cum. Ash gasped as he felt Hau’s warm hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues pounding Hau. Hau soon felt himself shaking as he felt his legs shaking while his nipples are becoming hard as his insides continue on gripping Ash’s penis very tightly. Ash would also feel himself shaking as he couldn’t handle anymore of Hau’s insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he screams on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hau. Hau gasped in shock as he felt Ash’s fiery hot load entering body as the extreme hotness became too much as he moans on the top of his lungs & release his white hot gooey cum. Once both boys were done, Ash would slowly remove his fingers away from Hau’s hard nipples while feeling his penis shrinking & slipping right out of the cute hot Alolan boy. Hau let out a peaceful moan as he was happy that Ash’s penis was completely out of him, but moans as he felt Ash’s load quickly oozing its way out of him as it rapidly leaks out of his anus & drips onto the shower floor. Ash would then slowly remove his hands off of Hau’s chest as they flop right down next to sides.

Hau: Hey Ash! You okay?

Ash: I’m fine, just a bit drain. I can’t believe how hard your insides squeezed by penis, Hau.

Hau: Sorry about that, but when you squeezed & played with my nipples, it felt so amazing.

Ash: I’m glad that you enjoyed it. Do you have enough in you to go one more time?

Hau: Yeah! Are you ready to have that cute Kantonian hole of yours pounded by me?

Ash: Oh yeah! Don’t hold anything back.

Hau: Alright, but remember you’re the one that asked for this.

Both boys would move themselves a lot until Ash found himself laying flat on his back on the shower floor while Hau is laying right on top of him. Hau would stare at Ash’s cute Kantonian face as he smiles. Ash chuckle as he smiles right back. Hau would soon lie completely on top of his Kantonian friend while positioning the tip of his penis against Ash’s anus. Ash let out a very sharp as he felt the tip of Hau’s penis rubbing against his anus as it send chills down his spine as he felt himself trembling with excitement. Hau would look right down at Ash’s cute adorable face as he slowly leans & plants his lips against Ash’s as their tongues soon made contact with each other as they begin twirling tongues inside one another’s hot mouths as Hau begins thrusting himself forward. Ash’s eyes widen as he let a loud yelp inside Hau’s mouth as he felt the tip of Hau’s penis ramming itself against his anus as he quickly latch onto Hau & squeezing him very tightly. Hau gasp as his eyes widen as he was surprise to feel Ash hugging so tightly as he continue on thrusting forward. Ash continues to shake until he let out a loud moan into Hau’s mouth as he felt the tip of Hau’s penis pushing itself right through his anus as it enters his body. Ash would swirl his tongue all around Hau’s mouth which surprises the Alolan boy. Hau quickly start humping himself deeply into Ash while swirling his own tongue inside Ash’s mouth. Ash eyes sparkle as he was surprise to feel Hau’s penis moving so deeply while also feeling Hau’s hot tongue inside his mouth. Both boys continue to make loud sexual noises while making out with each other as Hau continues thrust his penis deeper & deeper into his young Kantonian friend, but Hau soon gasp as he felt his penis oozing pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasped into Hau’s mouth as he felt Hau’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start clamping up as they put the squeeze on Hau’s penis. Hau let out a whimpering gasp into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s warm hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis, but he would ignore it as he continues on pounding him. Ash & Hau soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they continue to swirl their tongues deeply inside one another’s mouths. Hau would feel Ash’s warm hot insides squeezing more & more of his penis as he can’t handle any more of it as he deeply screams on the top of his lungs inside Ash’s & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasped into Hau’s mouth as he felt shot after shot of Hau’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as Hau’s warm hot load would be too hot for him as Ash screams deeply inside Hau’s mouth & squirts his white hot gooey cum right in between their bodies. Ash & Hau soon made eye contact as they both felt their eyes sparkle as they both enjoyed feeling Ash’s warm piping boy milk entering their bodies as both boys continue squirting more & more boy milk until they couldn’t any more. Once they both have drained every ounce of boy milk out of themselves, they both slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths as they slowly pull their lips apart & begin breathing very heavily while staring at each other’s cute hot face.

Ash: Wow Hau! I didn’t know that you truly felt that way towards me.

Hau: I could say the same thing. It felt amazing kissing you, Ash.

Ash: I really enjoyed wrapping myself around your cute hot Alolan body & having all of your warm boy milk inside me. It makes me feel so happy.

Hau: I feel the exact same way, Ash. Let’s clean & enjoy what little time we have left before grandpa comes & gets me.

Ash would nod his head as he release himself freeing Hau. Hau would slowly remove himself off of Ash’s body as he pulls his penis right out of him. Ash let out a sharp gasp as he no longer felt Hau’s penis inside of him as he soon felt the flow of Hau’s piping hot load quickly oozing its way out of his anus as it rapidly leak right onto the shower floor. Hau gasped as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk he had drain into his Kantonian friend as he continue washing himself clean. Once he felt like his own self, Ash would slowly get back up onto his feet as he stood underneath the showerhead & let the warm water wash away any white gooey cum spots that he had on himself. Once both boys were done, Hau would turn the shower water off as they both exit feeling refresh & now fully awake, but once they came out of the shower they both were shocked to see fresh clean clothes as they both quietly sneak out of the bathroom & check to see if Professor Kukui was still fast asleep and he was as they both wonder how their clothes got clean. They both shrug their shoulders & quickly put their clothes on. Once they were fully dress, Ash & Hau would exit the house as they would do some exercises together. During their exercises, Kahuna Hala would make his way towards them as Hau would wave goodbye to his Kantonian pal as Ash would do the same, but they both know that they’ll see each other again & have even more great times together.


End file.
